


Two People Talking [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One alien is Very Displeased, the other is not getting a word in edgewise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Talking [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two People Talking - Teal'c and Marvin the Martian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211493) by [Sally M (sallymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/two%20people%20talking.mp3) | **Size:** 3.13MB | **Duration:** 3:16min

  
---|---


End file.
